Fingers
by BlueSparx
Summary: Short RC one shot. Christine had never learnt how to play the piano...


Disclaimer: I don not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

**Fingers  
**

Christine had never learnt to play the piano.

The thought had never occurred to her before but as she sat on the piano stool in the grand parlour of the de Chagney household, she suddenly realised how odd this was. Many of the young women she had met as a member of society could play and, although she despised most of them, she had to admit they had talent.

Of course, none of the chorus girls at the Opera could play either but she had been brought up with a musical background. It was quite surprising the she had never been taught how to play.

She looked around the room. There was no body around. Feeling slightly like a child doing something they shouldn't, she lifted her hand and gently touched one of the keys. The clear sound echoed around the room. She pressed another.

A smile touched her lips. She lifted her other hand and started to press the keys at random. She grew more and more confident with her improvisation and soon the room was filled with its sound.

That was why she didn't notice when Raoul entered the room. He had heard the music out in the corridor and was intrigued. He slowly opened the door and saw Christine, playing the piano. He knew she couldn't play properly. He quietly crept up behind her.

"What are you doing?"

Christine gasped and bashed down hard on the keys in surprise. She turned around to see Raoul, grinning.

"Raoul," she gasped. "You frightened me!"

Raoul laughed. "I'm sorry, dearest." He planted a quick kiss on her cheek and then sat down next to her on the piano stool. "What were you doing anyway?"

Christine blushed, although she still smiled slightly. "Just playing," she murmured. She brushed her fingers across the keys gently.

Raoul looked at Christine and then turned to the piano himself. He placed his fingers on the keys and started to play the same way Christine did, pressing any key he felt like.

Christine looked up at Raoul's hands as they moved quickly across the keys. He turned to her with a childish grin and she soon got the message. She smiled and joined him.

Their fingers danced across the ivory keys. The notes they played didn't really work together and the beats were never in time but they didn't care. They changed the tempo, the pitch and the dynamics all the time. The piece didn't have a structure; it was random, wild… free.

They kept going for what seemed like hours. They were both starting to tire when they both reached for the same key at the same time. Their hands met and the music stopped. Raoul's hand lay on top of Christine's. He looked at her and then, slowly and gently, started to move his hand over hers. He explored over inch and took in every detail.

He was fascinated, however, by her fingers- he'd never really paid attention to them before. They were long, slender figures that _should_ have belonged to a pianist. He brushed his hand over each one and carefully examined them… they were beautiful.

She was beautiful.

He looked back up at her face. Her cheeks had turned slightly red from blushing and her hair had become tangled and messy from their frantic playing. But she was still perfect… right down to the tips of her fingers.

Without ever breaking eye contact, he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

They both sat perfectly still for a moment, not even daring to breath.

Suddenly, not being able to hold back any longer, Raoul grabbed Christine and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He poured his heart and soul into it, a promise that he will be with her forever.

And their fingers became entwined.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N. I don't think this is my best piece, but it was just a little fluffly bunny that showed up and wouldn't leave. This is what you get when you watch POTO too many times. I suppose the inspiration came from something my friend and I like to do in Music… and the piano duet scene in Corpse Bride.

Anyway please review. They're always appreciated!

Katy


End file.
